veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (transcript)
(The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Jimmy Gourd as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Larry is sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song... Larry: Boy is riding with Cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Larry, still dreaming...) Larry: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Larry, who is fidgeting more vigrously.) Larry: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Jimmy begins to take notice of Larry's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Larry: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Larry: Jibee! Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Larry: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Larry shakes his head.) Jimmy: Waffle cone? (Larry shakes his head again.) Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? Larry: No. I don't need anything. Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Larry looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Larry: Does that thing work? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: G-7. Jimmy: Huh? Larry: G-7. Press G-7! (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox.) Larry: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Jimmy presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebu". Once the the song is done, Jimmy laughs but stops when he sees Larry's stern looking face. Larry's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Larry: What? Do you think that's...funny? Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Larry: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (Larry flops his head onto the table.) Larry: They got 'em mixed-up at Photo Hut! Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Jimmy walking over to the jukebox again.) Jimmy: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Jimmy: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning George" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Larry sniffs a little.) Larry: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my Silly Songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Jimmy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Jimmy stops laughing and notices that Larry is still not cheering up.) Larry: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Jimmy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Larry: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Jimmy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Archibald: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Archibald Asparagus. Larry looks shocked then grumpy. Archibald hops over to the jukebox.) Archibald: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Archibald looks sternly at Larry. They both make funny faces. Archibald looks stern again and selects a song.) Larry: Noooooooooooooo! (The song Archibald selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Jimmy looks at Archibald.) Jimmy: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Archibald: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Larry gently bangs his head on the table.) Jimmy: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Larry nods in agreement.) Archibald: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy looks scornfully at him.) Archibald: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Archibald opens his briefcase. Larry looks on as the rain outside stops. Archibald pulls out a pile of papers. He takes 1 piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Archibald: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebu" incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programing, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Larry: Moose Lake? Archibald: Yes. Moose Lake. Larry: (Happy) Wow. Moose Lake. Archibald: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Archibald hops onto the counter.) Archibald: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Archibald: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Larry gives Archibald a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places a disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) Category:Transcript Category:Episodes transcripts